A Certain Great Fourth Holy Grail War
by Ultimate Warrior of Zera
Summary: Yggdmillennia turns the Fourth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki into a Great Holy Grail War by becoming the Black Faction, except all of the Servants of Black are characters from A Certain Magical Index.


**Author's Note:** This chapter is a homage to Fate/Apocrypha, which opened in the middle of a battle before rewinding to the beginning. A preview of what is to come.

Red Faction:  
Saber of Red: Arturia Pendragon. Master: Kiritsugu Emiya (Irisviel von Einzbern is pretending to be her Master).  
Archer of Red: Gilgamesh. Master: Tokiomi Tohsaka.  
Lancer of Red: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Master: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.  
Rider of Red: Iskandar. Master: Waver Velvet.  
Caster of Red: Gilles de Rais. Master: Ryuunosuke Uryuu.  
Berserker of Red: Lancelot (the others don't learn his identity until much later). Master: Kariya Matou.  
Assassin of Red: Hassan of the Hundred Faces. Master: Kirei Kotomine.  
Avenger of Red: Angra Mainyu (the skinny guy from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia or Fate/Grand Order, not the God of Evil). Master: Zouken Matou.

Black Faction:  
Saber of Black: Kaori Kanzaki. Master: Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia.  
Archer of Black: Mikoto Misaka. Master: Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia.  
Lancer of Black: Itsuwa. Master: Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia.  
Rider of Black: Cendrillon. Master: Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia.  
Caster of Black: Fiamma of the Right. Master: Roche Frain Yggdmillennia.  
Berserker of Black: Shizuri Mugino. Master: Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia.  
Assassin of Black: Shiage Hamazura. Master: Kairi Sisigou.  
Avenger of Black: Touma Kamijou. Master: Reika Rikudou.

This story will have swearing, graphic violence, and sex scenes in the future. There is no set update schedule. The stat sheets for the Black Faction will come later.

* * *

Gilgamesh stood on a lamppost.

"I am Archer of Red and the One True King. Black Faction, I find you wanting. I will put an end to this farce. Gate of Babylon."

Everybody was shocked when dozens of golden portals appeared behind him, each holding a unique weapon. Waver made his disbelief clear.

"This is impossible. How can he have so many Noble Phantasms!?"

Touma quickly regained his composure. After all, he had faced overpowered opponents and impossible odds all the time when he was alive. He made a strategic decision.

"Berserker of Black, take him."

Mugino did not respond to him, so Hamazura spoke up.

"You heard the Boss."

Mugino sighed and stepped forward, then said one word.

"**Meltdowner**."

*_This Time I Want It All _by Pea McGee, the theme song of the wrestler Tessa Blanchard plays*

The Red Faction gasped as dozens of green orbs appeared in the air around her. In essence, it looked like she had a Gate of Babylon of her own, just in a different color.

Gilgamesh was enraged.

"How dare you copy me, you Faker! You shall pay with your life, you Mongrel!"

The weapons fired out of his Gate of Babylon portals at Mach speeds. There was a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Mugino was unharmed. There were several wrecked and burned weapons in front of her, but a few intact weapons behind her.

The Red Faction all gave reactions of amazement. Though Berserker of Red's face was hidden by his helmet, he gave a nod of acknowledgement. Iskandar stroked his beard.

"Impressive."

Waver gave a look of confusion, so Iskandar elaborated.

"Was that too fast for you? When Archer of Red fired his weapons, Berserker of Black's orbs fired blasts of energy that destroyed them. Whatever weapons she missed, she expertly dodged, with greater agility than I would expect from a Berserker."

Gilgamesh was beside himself.

"You dare destroy my priceless treasures!? Your audacity knows no bounds!"

He fired an even larger volley of weapons. Mugino effortlessly destroyed them with her Meltdowner beams. At each destruction, Gilgamesh grew even angrier, while Mugino gave a mad laugh that grew louder and louder as her beautiful face warped into an insane and grotesque grin. The Red Faction had to dodge some of Mugino's stray blasts, with Arturia tackling Irisviel out of the way of one. Eventually, one of the blasts destroyed the lamppost. Gilgamesh leaped out of the way in time, and to his fury landed on the ground.

"How dare you force me to stand on the same level as you! I will crush you!"

Both Factions gasped as Mugino became completely surrounded by a dome of Gate of Babylon portals. Touma and the others were about to help her, but the weapons fired. Gilgamesh laughed, only to gasp when he looked up and saw Mugino high in the air. It turned out that at the last second, Mugino fired a Meltdowner beam at the ground to launch herself out of the dome. She dived down at Gilgamesh and attempted a flying punch, only for him to sidestep. Since both of their powers were not good for close-range combat, she started attacking him with martial arts. Hamazura was worried.

"Shit, she's too close. Berserker, come back here!"

Gilgamesh, who had been caught off-guard and barely dodged Mugino's strikes, angrily managed to bring a sword into his hand and slash at her, only for her to duck and then backflip away. She then fired a Meltdowner blast downward to launch herself back to the Black Faction's side.

Gilgamesh was practically frothing with rage and prepared to attack again, but Tokiomi, watching through Gilgamesh's senses from his mansion, had other plans and shared them.

"My King, would it not be more fruitful to switch to a different opponent?"

As much as Gilgamesh hated listening to Tokiomi, he had a point. He muttered to himself.

"I am the King. Why should I waste my time on this Mongrel when I have subjects who can do it for me?"

He spoke out loud.

"Enough of this! Red Faction and Black Factions, fight your counterparts!"


End file.
